


Bandages for The Exorcist

by agepoyohascome



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Wound Tending, lowkey this might be self-indulgent but that's okay, maybeee i dunno really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agepoyohascome/pseuds/agepoyohascome
Summary: Claudio saves Shaheen's life and has his wounds tended by him.
Relationships: Claudio Serafino/Shaheen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bandages for The Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am. i'm sorry if they're ooc (i mean... what personality do they have, and this is more so a jab at shaheen www). also if there are any grammatical errors/if i find any, i'll change them as soon as i can! thank you, and i hope you enjoy!!

The exorcist examines his hand thoroughly, still impressed by the bandage work that was done. His fingers brush along his bare chest, there's some bandage on it too. It was tied on tightly, yes, but the wrapping is neat; as if it was done with much care. 

Letting out a sigh and plunking down onto his bed, he ponders on how long had it been since someone made him feel this way? He’d only just met this man a couple of days ago, but something about him was so mesmerizing. Just thinking about his face breaks down his own ego, no one has ever made Claudio’s cheeks heat up so much—Let alone put him in a state of infatuation.

All of a sudden, a knock can be heard from the other side of his door. 

_“Sire, do you need assistance?”_

He jumps back onto his feet. “No I’m fine, thank you. You’ll see me out in a moment.”

Claudio just lets out a sigh. Grabbing his coat from on his bed, he begins dressing himself and recounts how this all happened. 

\-------

It was an encounter that felt as if it would take longer than anticipated. An encounter with one of the Fell Stars himself that left him badly wounded. But perhaps that wouldn’t have happened if that other person was not there. Not that he was a nuisance or anything, frankly, he actually helped out Claudio during their quarrel against Kazuya. But had it not been for that instance when Kazuya appeared like he was no longer capable of fighting, had the man with the red head-piece, facial hair, and tanned skin not approached him or even tried to make amends with him… 

_“While mercy is rare, allow me to give you mine.”_

The exorcist is puzzled by his words. _Just what exactly is this imbecile trying to do?_ He thinks to himself. 

_“So if I may ask, what do you say to working for —!”_  
  


A bolt of energy surges from Kazuya, his skin turns purple almost similar to a sage plant, and his wings and devil horns are out. The man with tanned skin is taken aback, Kazuya lunges at him and he just stands there unable to move. _Damned fool!_ Claudio grits his teeth and sprints towards him. His gloved hand inches away from him and with a light push, Claudio ends up being Kazuya’s target instead.

The surge of pain that comes from Kazuya’s powers, even if he had prepared so long for this, it was too much to bear. The last he sees of Kazuya is him flying away into the clouds. Feeling defeated, the exorcist clenches his fist. He's on the ground with one knee up as he pants for air, gripping onto his chest. From the corner of his eye, the tanned-skin man appears to be approaching him. Claudio examines his attire one more time and comes to the conclusion that perhaps he’s from the Middle-East. His affiliation with Kazuya however, that he’s unsure of. 

“You saved me…” The Middle-Eastern man blurts out. “You have my thanks.”

  
  
Claudio snickers, placing a hand over one of his eyes, it looks dyed in red. “Saved? Don’t use that word so loosely. I didn’t necessarily save you, I just pity people of your demeanour.”

  
  
The man with the head-piece looks puzzled, what exactly did he mean? But in response, he just shakes his head. “Then don’t pity me any longer. After seeing what Kazuya Mishima is capable of, he no longer needs my mercy.”

Claudio’s snickering turns into immense laughter, he claps sarcastically, finally getting back up and giving eye contact to the other person. “Quite ridiculous, are you not?” He states in a blunt tone. “Giving a man like that any sort of retribution will just lead to more conflict, no?”

The Middle-Eastern lowers his head, his expression is pensive. Suddenly, he spots Claudio almost tumbling back onto the ground. As he darts towards the exorcist, he manages to grab him by the shoulders. Claudio simply snarls, brushing him off. 

“There’s no need to touch me.” The exorcist’s expression is half of a smirk and half irritated. However, the other man pays no mind to this and his eyes drift towards his one glove painted in red. With no hesitation, he grabs Claudio’s bloodied hand and attempts to remove his glove but before he can, the exorcist breaks out of his grip. 

“I think I strictly told you not to touch me.”

_“You’re injured.”_

“And what of it?” Claudio glares back at him. Though his eyes widen as the other man grabbed (from what seemed to be a pouch), some bandage and a bottle of ointment. 

The other man stares sternly at the exorcist, his expression stoic. “Please let me tend to your wounds.” It sounds almost like that of a command. 

Claudio smirks and nods. “Quite thoughtful of you, stranger. Fine then, I’ll let you do so.”

_“You can call me Shaheen.”_

The exorcist clears his throat. “Claudio. And very well then, Shaheen. But if you dare do something to my disliking—”

_“I promise, my touches will be gentle.”_

“Th-That’s, that’s not what I meant...”

Claudio removes his glove from off of his hand. Neither man winces at the sight of how much blood there is. Shaheen places some ointment on a cloth and begins dabbing it on his hand. 

“My dear friend lost his life and business to him,” Shaheen states, wiping off the blood from the exorcist's hand. “Kazuya, he’s the reason all of that happened.”

Though his tone should sound angry, Claudio notes how calm Shaheen is. He notes how gentle he is handling Claudio’s wounds and ends up gazing at him a bit too much. His stern expression makes him confused, perhaps even having thoughts that a man like him should not have. It makes him even more nervous about what Shaheen’s next move could be, but what possible harm could this man do? For someone who even offered to make amends with the man who killed his friend, he seemed a little too calm. 

“And you Claudio?” Shaheen finishes wrapping up his hand as he continues to speak, “What business do you have with Kazuya?”

He thinks quickly as to not reveal too much, and he lets out a laugh. “Me? Well, I just take interest in him is all.”

Though Shaheen accepts the answer, he can’t help but feel something about it being off. From the way Claudio dresses, to his fighting style, and that blue aura he had whilst going against Kazuya… There’s more to this man for sure.

Claudio then abruptly interrupts Shaheen's thoughts. “Well, I suppose your work here is done.” He said, examining the work Shaheen did. He’s impressed, to say the least. “It seems that perhaps we should now part ways…!”

His feet stumble forwards a bit and he clenches his chest once more. Visible sweat can be seen coming down the exorcist’s forehead as he lets out a groan of pain. The Middle-Eastern man pushes Claudio’s hand off his chest, revealing a huge scratch mark right across his chest.

Shaheen readies up another cloth and begins putting more ointment on it. “Get shirtless.” He demands.

An awkward laugh escapes Claudio’s lips, he’s so caught off guard that Shaheen has to ask him one more time. 

“So demanding are we? Come now, we just met and surely you wouldn’t want this situation to get—“

“I’m not leaving until I tend to all of your wounds.”

The exorcist sighs and begins undressing. First taking off his coat, and then removing his dress-shirt as promised. 

Claudio feels quite vulnerable, he’s used to having his wounds tended by the other marksmen, they’ve even seen him get undressed. So for someone like Shaheen to get all up in his space so suddenly is nerving, to say the least. 

Shaheen’s stoic expression still lingers on his face as he begins to wash up the exorcist’s wound. Though the scratch mark looks deep, it's not deep enough to cause an uproar of worry on both their parts. But Claudio can’t help but grit his teeth, contact with the ointment and his bloodied flesh stings like hell. Without even realizing it, his hand clings onto the other man’s wrist, attempting to stop him. 

“I have to continue or else…”

  
  
Shaheen is interrupted by Claudio. “Go more… Go more slower.”

  
  
Shaheen tilts his head a bit but just nods doing as Claudio says. From that moment onward, the two exchange side glances every now and then. As Shaheen begins to wrap the bandage around Claudio’s chest, the two meet each other’s gazes at last and the exorcist can’t help but smirk. 

“You sure someone such as yourself would get want to get into conflict with Kazuya Mishima?” Claudio laughs, brushing his hair back. “You have too much of pretty face for that, Shaheen. Both men and women would be jealous of you.”

  
  
Shaheen’s eyes go back to Claudio’s chest, he just continues on with his handiwork not even reacting to Claudio’s claim. “Remarks like that mean nothing to me. Besides, I would say the same for you.”

Though his tone is deadpanned, Claudio can’t help but feel his cheeks heat up, did he really just lose that game? His breathing becomes heavier, and his chest feeling tight. Shaheen takes note of this but doesn’t comment on it, in fact, he just laughs to himself taking in how cute Claudio looks when flustered. 

With the final knot, the exorcist’s chest is wrapped up fully; bandages are placed down flatly, not a single one is sticking, nor are any of the knots coming loose. Claudio is quite impressed again and without a single word, he puts his clothes back on. Once again the two men make eye contact, and the exorcist’s lips curve up into a conceited smirk, but to Shaheen, it comes off as leering which confuses him. Nonetheless, he shakes it off and clears his throat. 

“When is the next time we may cross paths?” Shaheen asks.

Claudio tucks a lock of his hair behind his ears, and chortles. “Do you want us to cross paths again?” A smug humph escapes from his mouth. “Fate won’t be kind to you if we cross paths again.”

  
  
_“Fate will be kind to me if I’m able to tend to your wounds again.”_

An arrow feels as if it’s pierced Claudio’s chest. It pierces deep into his heart that even if he were to pull it out, it’d be even more painful. Claudio’s heart can’t help but race faster and faster by the minute. He can't even help but notice that Shaheen’s stoic expression has slightly changed into that of a meek smile. 

As he pulls himself together, Claudio chuckles and places a hand on Shaheen’s shoulder. The man with the head-piece can’t help but eye it, but of course, he does not react. “Better pray to whatever God you believe in that it’ll happen.” The exorcist states seriously, and Shaheen nods firmly in response...

\-------

That was the lasts of their interaction together. Claudio finally gets himself dressed up and exits his room. Two marksmen wait outside his door, they bow to him out of respect. 

“That young girl, she’s waiting for you.” One of them states, the exorcist thanks him and takes his leave. 

Walking the halls of the cathedral is soothing, to be back at his headquarters gives Claudio a sort of comfort. The sun's rays embrace him and scatter across all of the cathedral. However, something continues to race through his mind, and that’s Shaheen. Claudio’s footsteps echo throughout the halls and he comes to a halt. Now he’s just laughing to himself, thinking about how ridiculous this is. Does he really want to meet this man again so badly? Claudio just sighs, continuing on ahead. 

Duty calls, and one person can’t get in his way, no matter who it may be. But as they both said to one another, maybe fate will treat them kindly. 

Maybe fate will treat him kindly and let his wounds be tended again by him once more.


End file.
